Dirty players
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Baron confess to each other that they both have gone to see Ashley behind each other's backs. They both agree a punishment for the betrayal is in order, only it's Ashley that should be taught a lesson and not them. (Part 5 of the Dirty series. Other parts are: Dirty wedding, Dirty party, Dirty girl and Dirty game.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 5 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**

Seth sat in the locker room as Baron entered. He looked up at the bigger man, knowing he had to come clean about what he had done. The guilt was eating him up inside even though he technically had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Good match," Baron said as he took off his shirt.  
"Yeah," Seth's voice almost broke. "Look, Baron, there's something I need to tell you."

 _He raised his head and looked up at her, grinning at what he had just done, making her cum right there on her couch with his tongue. He hadn't even gotten her down on her back. She half sat, half laid up against the back of the couch while he had yanked her crotch out to the edge and been on his knees on the floor between her legs._

 _He slowly moved up to kiss her and let her taste herself on his tongue. One of his hands moved around her head, twisting her hair around his fingers before yanking her head violently to the side. The violent move earned him a new moan, he knew she loved him being rough, and he ran his tongue up her neck before biting down hard enough to make her whimper and shake._

 _"I want you to ride me like crazy," he said in a dark, low voice._  
 _"Anything you want," she said as her hand moved down to touch herself._  
 _"Ah-ah!" He slapped her hand away. "That's mine."_

 _He grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and sat down next to her._

 _"You know how I like it," he said and winked._

 _She giggled as she went to stand up bowed over the table so he could get her ready. She heard him open the bottle and just seconds later his wet and cold fingers circled her ass. His other hand grabbed around her thighs to keep her still as he pushed in two fingers, working them slowly while she moaned softly._

 _"Seth!" She whimpered. "I'm gonna cum from that alone if you don't stop."_  
 _"Tempting," he chuckled and bit down on one of her buttocks before finally pulling his fingers out of her and yanking her backwards down towards him. "But you'll cum soon enough."_

 _He held his dick with one hand while guiding her down with the other, allowing her to slide down at the pace she was comfortable with, just enjoying how she slowly took him inch by inch inside her ass. He let out a low growl once he was fully inside._

 _"Fucking hell, Ash!" He hissed._

 _She placed her hands on his knees and started moving. His hands laid loosely on her hips as he looked down and watched how she fucked him. She started out slow but little by little she increased the pace, her moaning filling the entire livingroom. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders, dragging her back against his chest while he started pushing upwards from under her. One of his hands reached in front of her, two of his fingers sliding on her clit, fingertips dipping inside her pussy everytime her body went up. She tensed up, moaning even louder, and his free arm snaked around her waist to hold her as she came. His hand and his crotch continued moving, allowing her to just scream and shake while he finished the work and came too._

 _"God damn it, Ash, whatever you want, I'll do. I'm your fucking slave," he said and chuckled before leaning his forehead against one of her shoulders._  
 _"Really?" She giggled._

Baron looked nervously at Seth. What could he possible have to say? Had he found out what Baron had done? Did he know Baron had gone behind his back and went to see their girl on his own?

"Yeah," Baron scratched the back of his head. "We need to talk."

 _She giggled and licked her lips as she looked up at him. He was on his back in her bed and that tongue coming out to wet her lips almost had him pressing her head down on his dick again for another blowjob. She was so tempting to look at and he knew she licked her lips on purpuse to show him how much she had enjoyed sucking him dry._

 _"Come up here," he said as he crooked his finger and begged her towards him._

 _She crawled up his body and straddled him. He felt how wet she was and his dick was slowly starting to get ready again. He reached between them and started moving two fingers around on her clit while his other hand grabbed her head and pulled her down for a kiss. She moved her crotch just a little, trying to meet his fingers' movement, and he sped up a little._

 _"Come on, Ash," he purred in her ear. "Let go."_  
 _"Baron," she whispered between her low moans._

 _He moved his hand from her head and scratched his nails down her back while his other hand continued to play with her. She moved her crotch more now, pressing down on his fingers, as her moaning started turning into small screams and he felt his fingers get even more wet as she came._

 _"That's my girl," he said and bit her earlope. "Now get on your hands and knees."_

 _She jumped off him and quickly positioned herself. She was so fast and eager that he couldn't help but laugh a bit. He loved how horny and willing she always was, how she could never wait to get a dick inside her. And he wasn't gonna let her wait anymore. He crawled behind her, grabbed his dick and thrust in so fast that she went forward with a gasp. He grabbed her hips and yanked her back violently, thrusting into her so hard that she felt both pain and pleasure, just wanting to hear her scream._

 _"Baron! Oh my fucking god!" She screamed as he continued his violent assult._  
 _"Stay down!" He growled and pushed her head down in the pillows before grabbing on to her hips even tighter and yanking her back violently again. "Are you gonna cum, Ash? Are you gonna fucking cum all over my dick?"_

 _He knew she was. That was never an issue. He thrust in hard again, knowing his words had brought her to the edge, now he just needed to push her over it. He raised his hand and slapped her ass as hard as he could. It only took two slaps and then he had her crying out, shaking violently, cumming so hard that he feared for a second she was gonna pass out. She whimpered from the pillow as her body started relaxing but he was still thrusting in violently. She turned her head a bit, just enough to look up at him with those begging eyes, and that look pushed him over the edge as well._

 _"Holy shit!" He yelled and dropped down next to her._

 _He looked up at her and saw how she smirked before biting her bottom lip. He chuckled and grabbed her head, pulling her close for a kiss, something soft to end the amazing violence he had just pushed upon her. She was definately a girl of his dreams._

"I... ehm..." Seth scratched the back of his head too. "I went to see Ashley."

He looked at Baron, expecting to see anger and getting his head ripped off, but instead Baron dumped down on the opposite bench and breathed out a sigh of relief while the corner of his mouth curled up into a little smile.

"Me too," Baron confessed. "I thought it was just me."  
"She's hard to stay away from," Seth said.  
"That she is," Baron agreed.

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds. None of them could feel angry with the other, knowing they both had gone behind each other's back.

"I just wanted to know how it was to have her alone," Seth said.  
"Me too," Baron nodded. "So how was it for you?"  
"To be honest, it felt like we were cheating on you. How fucking weird is that?" Seth said.  
"I felt the same. It's just not right when it's not all three of us. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I want a man in my bed?" Baron started laughing.  
"Well, it's not like we're actually touching each other," Seth laughed too.  
"Don't go give her that idea or she's just gonna try and make us," Baron threw his shirt at Seth. "So we're good here?"  
"We're good," Seth smirked. "But is she?"  
"No, she kept it a secret for both of us. Maybe we should pay her a little visit and teach her a lesson," Baron grinned.

Ashley was walking by herself when her phone started ringing. A smile crept on her face as she saw Seth's name on the display.

"Back for more, loverboy?" She greeted him and giggled.  
"You know me. I can never stay away," he said and laughed. "Just wanted to hear your voice. How are you?"  
"I'm good. I'm out taking a walk at that park I took you to. You remember the place, right?" She asked.  
"I remember. Beautiful place. Are you around back again?" He asked.  
"Like I ever go anywhere else. There's never anyone back here," she answered.  
"Well, I won't disturb your walk. I'll call you later, okay?" He said.  
"Okay. Bye Seth," she said.

He hung up and looked at Baron who was driving the car.

"You know where to go?" Baron asked.  
"I know," Seth smirked. "Perfect place for a lesson. There's this huge toilet building where you're not really allowed to drive behind and park but you can do it. She does it. No one ever walks behind the building but families are always in front of it to do picnics and stuff."

Seth guided Baron to the place and showed him the way behind the building. No one was back there but they could hear happy voices from the other side of the building as they exited the car.

"And now we wait," Seth said.

They didn't have to wait long before she came walking back. Both men sucked in their breath as they saw her. She was dressed in a long black dress with a corset top. The skirt was flowing free and would give them easy access.

"What are you guys doing here?" She smiled widely at the sight of them.  
"You've been a very naughty girl, Ash," Baron said.  
"Going behind our backs, fucking us individually," Seth chimed in.  
"Hey, you're the ones who called me," she tilted her head and smirked.  
"But we're not gonna punish each other. We're gonna punish you," Baron said.

He moved in front of her and backed her up against his car, forcing her back down on the hood of it. He pushed her dress up to her hips and grabbed her thong, quickly sliding it down her legs.

"Guys, seriously? Here?" She asked.  
"Yep," Seth grinned at her.  
"But there are people around the building," she said.  
"Better be quiet then," Baron said.

He lifted her legs up on his shoulders. She felt his dick at her entrance and wondered how he had been able to open his pants so fast and get ready. He pushed in, making a moan unwillingly escape her mouth, and Seth quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Seth chuckled.  
"Fuck, she's already so fucking wet," Baron said as he started thrusting into her. "Aren't you, Ashley? You're always so fucking wet for us."

She moaned against Seth's hand and he made sure to drown every little sound that escaped her mouth. His other hand went around her throat, adding pressure to it like he knew she loved.

"You're so fucking hot right now, Ash," he said as he watched her writhe and saw her fingers claw at the car.  
"Come on, Ash! Give me what I want!" Baron growled lowly.

He pushed her legs forward, bending over her more, trapping her completely as he thrust in as fast as he could. He heard her nails on his car and the strangled cry that came from her throat as she came.

"God, yes! I love it when you cum!" He growled.

He pushed himself further over her, thrusting in one last time, burying himself inside her as deep as he could as he came too. He looked at her and winked before straightening himself back up, pulling out of her and letting her legs down.

"My turn," Seth quickly said.

He took her hand to help her up from the car, spun her around and pushed her over it. He kicked her legs apart and took in the sight of her standing like that, just waiting for him, ready to give him what he wanted no matter how many people were on the other side of the building.

"We have to make due with Baron's cum but something tells me you're fine with that," he chuckled.  
"As long as you fuck me," she giggled and shook her ass.  
"You know I will," he said.

He pushed himself inside her, thrusting slowly, just getting his dick wet before he pulled out again and lined himself up at her ass.

"Baron, shut her up or she's gonna scream bloody murder in a few seconds," he said.

Baron's hand clamped over her mouth, a smirk and a dark stare was on his face, and she started pushing herself backwards against Seth's dick, just wanting him inside her as fast as possible. Something about the whole situation had her more horny that ever.

"Eager much?" Seth chuckled.

He grabbed her hips and started pushing himself inside her. She moaned into Baron's hand, looking at him with pleading eyes, silently begging for him to not move his hand. He grabbed her hair with his free hand, tugging on it while he leaned in to bite her neck, never once removing his hand from her mouth.

"I wanna see you cum," he growled. "I wanna see you cum with Seth's dick so far up your ass that you feel like he's gonna split you in two."

She pushed backwards again, trying to meet Seth's movement, and he grabbed on tighter to her hips, thrusting into her faster, rolling his hips, trying everything he could to make her cum fast. And it worked. Baron watched her as her eyes closed and she cried into his hand while Seth kept moving through her orgasm. He thrust in one last time, using all his weight to push her down completely on the car, as he came deep inside her ass. Baron removed his hand and she looked at him through clouded eyes.

"You guys are fucking crazy," she said.  
"Don't pretend like you didn't like it," Baron said.  
"I loved it," she admitted.  
"Can I just stay in your ass forever?" Seth chuckled behind her.  
"Better pull out your dick before some kid decides to play hide and seek back here," Baron said.

Seth chuckled but pulled out. He straightened her skirt and she turned around and leaned her ass up against the car.

"I don't think I can walk," she said jokingly.  
"Don't worry, we'll take you home," Baron said.  
"Mmm, home for another round," Seth grabbed her hips again and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Don't you guys ever get tired?" She mumbled against his lips.  
"With you? Impossible," Baron answered as he grabbed her jaw and turned her head towards him so he could kiss her too.  
"Hey! I was busy with that mouth!" Seth argued.  
"Don't worry. We'll put it to work once we're back at her place," Baron chuckled.


End file.
